


Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story

by Lady_Lily_Luna_Lovegood



Series: Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lily_Luna_Lovegood/pseuds/Lady_Lily_Luna_Lovegood





	Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story

Sorry Everyone but I am using my phone as my laptop is being serviced.


End file.
